Am I ALIVE
by Lustfully Forbidden
Summary: Part three of the Am I series. B'Elanna makes Seven speechless using a special quesition.


Disclaimers

1. I do not own the characters Seven of Nine or B'Elanna Torres. Paramount I do believe does.

2. This series started out as a one parter like Y'all know. It has grown by leaps and bounds for this I am thankful. Hope you enjoy this one like all the others.

3. Thank you Gizzmogeek from the bottom of my heart for the idea to continue on.

4. _Cargo Bay 2_ reference to the first fan fiction site I was referred to.

5. _Seven Wonders_ by Lisa Countryman is the first fan fiction story I ever read.

6. On with the story you talk way to much. Shut up an write already...sheesh. LOL.

7. I still do not like to use commas...I refuse to change. LOL.

Am I Alive (Part three of "Am I" Series)

Stardate 51436.1 before Drone;

Walking down the long hallway after leaving B'Elanna's quarters. _Seven Wonders _why she kissed B'Elanna fleetingly? Why does the kiss however short affect her in such a way; that it makes her breath catch just thinking about it. What are these emotions and why is she only feeling them now. Seven thinks there is a malfunction in her alcove. Making her way to _Cargo Bay 2 _Seven does not realize she is being followed. Seven programs the alcove to perform a self diagnostic. Seven senses B'Elanna's presence just as the doors to the cargo bay open.

Not turning around Seven asks; "Can I help you Lieutenant Torres"?

B'Elanna says; "Computer lock doors to _Cargo Bay 2_ using Borg encryption codes. Seven; why I am here is I thought long and hard and I want to be yours and yours alone. Will you assimilate me"?

Seven never one without words is now speechless. Seven turns from the alcove and just stares at B'Elanna; like she sees deep into B'Elanna's soul. "You do not know what you are asking Lieutenant"; Seven says a few moments later.

"Yes I do and call me B'Elanna".

"You do not know what you are asking B'Elanna"? Seven saying the Lieutenants name for the first time finds that she likes saying it.

"Yes I do. I know you can assimilate a person in such a way that they can keep their free will and still belong to you. At least I hope you can otherwise I will have to resort to claiming you in the Klingon way or Marriage".

Seven walks up to B'Elanna and touches BElanna's forehead ridges with her mecha covered hand and says in a whisper; "Would you not prefer one of the other options"?

"No...I don't prefer the other options; I want your option. Make me yours; Seven". Seven kisses B'Elanna with all the passion she feels for her since she first was on Voyager. B'Elanna moans when she feels a slight pressure at the base of her neck.

Seven never assimilated anyone this way and feels a sense of dread. She sends up a silent prayer to Kahless. Seven then programs the nanoprobes to put a implant of the number 7 on B'Elanna's cheek. Seven also tells the nanoprobes that she hopes B'Elanna would not assimilate anyone else. That a assimilation port on the hand would not be necessary at this time; but to make it enactive for ten years and at that time it would become active. Giving B'Elanna the option of assimilating someone else. B'Elanna's strength now equals Seven's and the mecha on her hand would be a darker silver than Seven's. Now if someone sees B'Elanna they would know to who she belongs.

When the implants were done Seven stops kissing B'Elanna and hopes that she felt very little pain. Seven looks at B'Elanna and realizes B'Elanna needs to lay down and says; "Computer replicate a standard starfleet bed, one pillow, and blanket. Place it one foot away from the alcoves; energize". Seven picks B'Elanna up and carries her to the bed.

B'Elanna woke slightly when she is laid on the bed. She looks into Seven's eyes and says; "I have found my third heart...my world...my Borg Queen...my wife; all in one person. Annika Hansen former borg designation Seven of Nine Tertiary Abjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. I love you Seven of Torres". A few moments later B'Elanna is sleeping and Seven is again speechless.


End file.
